I like the colour red, how about you?
by Randomblackberry
Summary: Blood. It coated every surface, every inch of the room. Laughter erupted from behind them, a psychotic symphony piercing the air. They looked behind them. She was standing there. Pit's precious goddess of light. Dripping with blood. (For LunaticFromTheSun's Halloween contest)


**This is the weirdest, most strange thing I've ever written. I don't know if I should be ashamed.**

It was stench that really bothered him.

Surprisingly it was the first thing that hit him as he stepped through the oak door, his brother close behind. The disgusting smell of blood wafted through the air, making Dark Pit turn his face away in distaste. Slowly he glanced back at the room and found the source of the smell.

Sources.

Blood coated the floor. Deceased smashers lay in pools of blood. Their own and others.

Red coated the once white walls and ceiling and whatever furniture that had once been in the room had been disassembled, scattered across the room with no sense of order.

There was the sound of a gasp from behind the dark angel and he knew that his brother was seeing the horror.

Not everyone in the room were dead. Some twitched feverishly on the ground, animal noises ripping from their throats. Two seemed to be laughing maniacally, doubled over in twisted happiness. He could not make out their faces, insanity and carnage having distorted them into something far different.

Dark Pit could hear Pit's laboured breaths, his horror at the scene in front of them. Dark Pit himself could barely see it, vision blurring and dizziness overtaking him. Grasping his brother's arm, Dark Pit lurched forward, nearly tripping over a mangled limb that lay twitching on the floor. Behind him, Pit threw up his lunch, the stink of vomit intertwining with the lingering smell of blood.

They stumbled forward, moving ungracefully through the room.

A pale arm slapped onto Pit's leg, torn fingernails digging into flesh. Pit let out a scream of shock and suddenly all crazed eyes were on them.

The sound of laughter echoed from the doorway behind them, a psychotic symphony piercing the air.

Dark Pit attempted to yank his brother forward, but Pit glanced behind him at the sound.

His precious goddess of Light. Standing in the doorway. Dripping with blood. Her white dress was cascading, ruby red streaming down and pooling at her feet. Her hair was messy, a tornado, tendrils of green gone crimson. Her skin seemed even more pale, lit in the artificial light, fingernails coated in crusted blood. Her staff refused to remain upright, a dent running down one side. Palutena was slumping on it, lips curved into an indistinguishable expression.

In her eyes... Madness.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit croaked, his voice barely audible.

Palutena cocked her head to one side, a small smile gracing her lips, making her look almost ordinary.

"Hello, Pit."

It was the same voice as always, that sweet teasing tone. The familiarity of it caught Dark Pit off guard and it clearly did more to Pit, who openly recoiled.

"Lady Palutena?" He repeated, louder.

"I said hello, Pit. Nice to see you again." Her face was one of genuine happiness and there was not a ounce of lying in those eyes of hers. Maybe that was what was so terrifying about the whole situation. That despite their horrid surroundings and her terrifying appearance she was acting totally normal.

Pit seemed torn, his mind unable to handle these events. Dark Pit grasped him by the arm, wondering if they could shoot through the room and out the double doors that meant fresh air. Freedom. Away from this living nightmare.

Pit struggled out of Dark Pit's hold however, crystal blue eyes stuck on Palutena's sea green.

Palutena smiled again, lifting her broken staff high before crashing it down onto the ground, eliciting a cry of pain from a mangled form beneath it.

Pit flinched, eyes wide with disbelief.

Dark Pit swallowed dryly, aware of how fast his heart was thumping against his chest.

"Lady Palutena? W-what are you doing?" Pit asked.

"I thought that was obvious, Pit." Her smile was no longer sweet, but a menacing grimace that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm going to kill you."

Dark Pit reached one arm down towards his weapon, before it was knocked out of his hand by an unseen force. His silver bow fell to the ground, lying in a sticky red pool that rested near his feet. Gritting his teeth, Dark Pit forced his gaze from his weapon and on the threat. She was a goddess. Her powers may have been restrained during smash matches, but outside, she could unleash her full potential. Dark Pit didn't want to run like a coward, didn't want to do anything that involved deserting. But his weapon was lying on the ground and Pit looked like he was about to pass out.

Said angel turned to him and desperation shone in his eyes.

"Maybe it's like the chaos kin right? Maybe she's being controlled."

He sounded so damn hopeful, his tone so pleading, that even Dark Pit found it difficult to put him down.

"The Chaos Kin was more methodical. Less messy. This... This is insanity. She's fallen victim to whatever happened to everyone else to make them like this..."

On cue, strangled noises rose from the bloodied forms, twisted renditions of their normal voices. Dark Pit suddenly felt fear stabbing him in the heart. He wasn't just scared.

He was terrified.

He was seeing it all now, the horror of the scene in front of him. People that he had known, that just the day before were happy and healthy were acting like rabid animals.

Insanity... Another way to describe a loss of control, a loss of logical thinking. Dark Pit wondered if insanity was taking over him at that very moment, as his breathing quickened and his mind clouded.

Had to do something.

Had to live.

To survive.

That word reminded the dark angel of his daily goal. To live. To stay alive. With a growl that sounded only vaguely human, he grabbed his brother again and ignoring his cry of surprise pushed him forwards. Pit nearly tripped over two dead bodies, but then began to run, snaking through pale arms that lay strewn across the floor. Dark Pit ran as well, leaping over everything, ignoring the hands that attempted to grasp his legs and the fingernails digging into his thighs. They had to run, to live, to-

She caught up with them in seconds.

A look of pleasure passed over Palutena's face. She leaned in close to the two of them and spoke with the tone and voice of a little girl.

"You're too slow."

Hearing the blue hedgehog's words coming out of Palutena's mouth in that context only made the bile rise in Dark Pit's throat. Pit held his weapon uncertainly, knowing it would not help him in the slightest.

Sure enough, Palutena reached her free arm forwards and picked up the bow disdainfully.

"Have you been playing with these toys, Pit?"

Pit opened his mouth and then closed it again, confusion and fear covering his normally cheerful face.

Palutena released her hold on the weapon and it hit the ground with a surprisingly loud thump.

"I'm very disappointed in you boys." She said with a mock sigh, shaking her head.

"Sorry Lady Palutena." The words seemed to come out of Pit's mouth before he could stop them.

Palutena took a step forward, backing the twin angels into the bloodstained wall. In normal circumstances, Dark Pit would've ignored her if she had tried to intimidate him. But this... This was different.

"There we go." She said softly.

She knelt down slightly and her free hand closed around a knife lying at her feet.

Dark Pit's heart skipped a beat. Psycho Palutena was bad. Psycho Palutena with a knife was even worse. He went over his chances in his head, thinking about every single possibility. There were options. He just didn't have the courage to choose them. He felt drained, tired. He felt like giving up.

Palutena stepped even closer, her body and staff preventing all means of escape. She glanced at Dark Pit but then turned her crazed gaze onto Pit.

Her smile only grew at the sight of him.

Like Dark Pit, Pit was terrified. He had been though a lot, but his own goddess acting like this seemed to have destroyed all of his courage. He was a shaking mess, eyes full of fear, face as white as paper.

Palutena rested her knife on Pit's trembling cheek, obviously taking relish in the way he flinched.

"What colour do you bleed, Pit?"

The question caught the angel off guard.

"W-what?" He spluttered.

"I asked what colour you bleed." Palutena repeated the question, stretching out every syllable to its maximum length. "Most seem to bleed red. But I find that they bleed different shades of red. Dark crimson, strawberry, ruby red. It's a lovely colour, red is, one that I enjoy seeing everyday."

She paused in the middle of her ramble to look down at her ruined outfit.

"I think the bloodstains look quite fitting, don't you think? Maybe I should add more."

She turned her attention back to Pit, practically stroking the distraught angel's cheek with the knife.

"You're crazy." Dark Pit blurted out before he could stop himself.

Palutena's insane eyes turned to him.

"Am I?" She inched towards him, brandishing the knife. "And what about everyone else in the room? Are they not crazy? Are you not crazy? Insanity is a virus. It infects everything that it touches. Everyone in this world has been touched by its manic grip. Some more than others."

Despite the weirdness of it, in Dark Pit's opinion that was the most sane thing she had said all day.

"You've been corrupted, well and truly corrupted." He tried to keep his tone neutral, his emotions under control.

Could she sense his fear? Hear the panicked beating of his heart? Did she know that he was terrified?

Due to the fact that a grin appeared on her face he was guessing it was yes on all counts.

Dark Pit felt the surprisingly soft knife lean teasingly against his skin. Palutena leant down slightly so she could be at eye level with the angel.

"I wonder." She purred. "Is your blood the same colour as your eyes?"

Dark Pit glared at her with those eyes, hatred and fear mixing together in panic.

The knife, it was sliding down his cheek, sharp edge cutting into his skin. He barely felt anything, just a sting as crimson started to trickle from the cut she was making.

Palutena pressed a finger to the wound and to Dark Pit's horror, stuck the finger in her mouth. She let out a sigh of approval and a look of bliss crossed her demented face.

"Your blood looks and tastes truly divine, Pittoo." She hissed. "What about you, Pit? How does your blood taste?"

Pit only shook his head in response.

"Aww. Don't be so humble. I'm sure it tastes just delicious." Palutena opened her mouth in a grin, revealing pearly white... Fangs.

What was she? A goddess vampire? Did those even exist? Dark Pit had never seen the fangs before. Had she even had them before this.

"I'm quite hungry." She mused. "I guess I better dig in."

Before Dark Pit could let out a sound of pain, the knife sliced down through his cheek, cutting flesh and letting a flow of red stream from the wound. The pain disorientated Dark Pit for a moment, dizziness filling his system. Palutena had him pinned him to the wall with her staff, eyes filled with a strange determination. Pit simply stared at him, powerless.

Gritting his teeth, Dark Pit's eyes watched as her face came closer to his. A forked tongue came out of her mouth and the slimy appendage licked up some of the blood on Dark Pit's face. The dark angel closed his eyes and shuddered as she continued to run the tongue up and down his bloody face. It was disgusting. Utterly disgusting.

Finally it ended and Dark Pit opened his eyes, cursing his cowardice.

"Now. Did you enjoy that Dark Pit? I know I did. Aww. I think you did. You've gone pink."

Had he? She was leaning towards him again with the knife, this time tracing it against his lips, cutting them. Dark Pit barely felt the sting, struggling against the non existent binds Palutena had seemed to have put up. She moved even closer towards him, until their lips were almost touching.

Oh no. Oh god no.

Her lips crashed into his, tongue exploring his mouth, her lips soaking in his blood. Dark Pit was panicking as a vaguely pleasing sensation passed through him. With the knifed hand she was stroking his uninjured cheek, the sharp point digging in slightly. Dark Pit didn't dare struggle, knowing that if he moved the knife would slip and cut a wound far deeper. Still, did that matter? She was going to kill him anyway, would it be better to have it done quick? He didn't get to muse about this, however as all logical thinking left his mind as his brain screamed for air. He needed to breathe. Finally after what felt like ages she pulled away. Against Dark Pit's will a whimper escaped him, making Palutena's grin grow wider.

Pit's expression was unreadable. There was no look of surprise or horror, simply an expressionless mask. His eyes, however betrayed his fear.

"You're loving this! Oh I'm so glad to hear that you are!" Palutena teased. "But I feel like being a little mean. Maybe I'll leave you here while you're lusting for more and have some fun with your darling brother. Yes. You've been quite good, but not nearly vocal enough. Maybe Pitty can do a better job."

Dark Pit wanted to bite back that he was not 'lusting' but he held back a retort. He didn't want to admit it, but the kiss hadn't been as disgusting as he had thought it would be.

Palutena stalked over to Pit, who was starting to shake even more furiously.

Dark Pit turned his head away, bile starting to form in his throat. He didn't want to watch this. He couldn't watch this.

"Lady Palutena! No!" Pit was struggling madly under Palutena's divine hold, letting out yells of protest.

"Shut up." Palutena snapped, venom creeping into her voice.

Pit instantly did as told, but he didn't stop shaking. Not even as the knife danced on his skin, cutting into his lips, his cheeks.

Only when Palutena brought their lips together did he sag momentarily, before jerking wildly again, kicking out furiously. Palutena pulled back, eyes aglow with ferocious anger.

"This is ridiculous." She growled. "You fail to amuse me."

Pit's eyes grew wide with fear and he struggled even more.

"Cooperate. Or else I might have to introduce you to some very hungry individuals..."

Both angels glanced at the crazed group of smashers, unrecognisable under layers of blood and grime. They snarled, showing sharp teeth.

"T-This is wrong Lady Palutena!" Pit squeaked.

Palutena seemed to grow bigger as anger distorted her features.

"And who are you to tell me what is wrong and what is right?"

"L-Lady Palut-"

Palutena easily lifted Pit by his collar. Before the angel could even protest, she thrust him forward into the crowd of rabid humans, defenceless.

Although Dark Pit wanted nothing more than to look away, he found himself watching, watching as Pit's screams died out, as a tangle of bones and flesh pounced on the angel, stripping him of his flesh and leaving bright red blood.

One familiar person tore off Pit's flesh with her mouth and then shook it like a dog with a bone spraying blood all over Dark Pit's face. The crazed woman then ate her morsel and with an ear piercing yowl, jumped back into the pile fighting for more. That was Lucina, Dark Pit realised. The Ylissean princess. Reduced to that.

Dark Pit shuddered as the crazed group finally calmed, leaving a pile of bones where Pit had been.

They were looking at him.

And they were drooling.

"They look very hungry." Palutena remarked, resting one finger on his bloodied face.

Dark Pit bared his teeth in a snarl. The goddess of light tutted, waggling her finger in front of his face.

"No. That's not allowed."

Dark Pit gritted his teeth, trying to stop the bile from coming up and out of his throat. Palutena danced her fingers along his cheek again and this time he had to use all of his self control to avoid lashing out.

"Mm. I think I'll keep you. As long as you behave..."

The dark angel's eyes grew wide. Before he could protest, she had leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his face. The knife had reappeared and it carved into his face, opening new wounds and allowing more blood to flow from his face and onto the ground. Palutena pulled back, viewing every inch of him. She grinned, obviously happy with her handiwork.

"Y'know what? I think red suits you."

 **Ugh. It's awful, probably riddled with mistakes, but at least I got it out on time. I guess this is what happens when I write late at night. Thanks to LunaticFromTheSun, I got to unleash my inner sadist for this one. And good luck to everyone I'm up against!**


End file.
